stapwapfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
Thanos, also known as the Mad Titan, was the last of the Titans who wished to solve overpopulation by killing half of all life in The Universe with his favorite rocks - or at least that's what he said, anyway. His real goal was just to kill a lot of people to impress his waifu, the Grim Reaper. In ALTA+34, Thanos discovered that the Avengers had come from an alternate universe where he succeeded in his goal to collect all of his favorite rocks in an attempt to collect all of the rocks first and undo it. This made him mad because they weren't allowed to win, so he managed to follow them back to their universe with the intention of stealing his favorite rocks back and using them to erase The Universe entirely, which backfired when The Don sacrificed himself so that Deadpool could turn Thanos into a chicken using his own favorite rocks against him so Tony Stark could make him into dinner. History Background Thanos was born on Titan, a planet like most planets suffering from the impending doom of overpopulation and its apocalyptic horrors. Thanos knew he loved the Grim Reaper from the moment he saw her collect the soul of his starving neighbors. As a young hormone-driven teen he went to his planet's planetary council to propose to kill half of the population since he wanted his waifu to come back and stay for a few whiles. He was laughed out of the council for being underage and then was forced to see a psychologist by his parents for his “mad” mental state. Eventually the entire Titan species went extinct and their society on Titan collapsed. Thanos just assumed he was the last of his kind because he knew his species were just too incompetent to be hiding around in mystery boxes. Free from the tyranny of parenthood and Titan societal expectations, Thanos went on to genocide alien planets just for fun using his army he found in mystery boxes so he could impress his waifu, the Grim Reaper. When asked why he does what he does, he realized that love would make him look weak so he decided to claim he was only trying to solve overpopulation of The Universe so it wouldn't suffer like Titan did. When asked why killing everyone from a planet would solve anything, Thanos simply killed them on the spot. Though, this did get him thinking that if he killed literally everyone, there would be no one left to kill. After some deep thought and a few more planetary genocides, Thanos finally decided it was probably best to only kill half of a planet's population so that they could reproduce so he could come back and kill half of them again. Forming the Black Order Eventually Thanos got lonely in his obsession of death and wanted to share his genocidal thoughts with people who weren't apart of his army already. As he killed off half of a planet's population he would randomly choose a child he runs into, adopt them and raised them as his own personal generals after killing their family. He called them the Black Order, mostly because it reminded him of the darkness he loves from the Grim Reaper's eyes. The favorite of his adopted children would turn out to be a Zen-Whoberi Gamora, who he rescued from what he called the Great Zen-Whoberi Deletion. He would frequently enhance his adopted children with cybernetics whenever they failed their job to make them more powerful. The most cybernetic of all his children, who turned out to be Thanos's least favorite for how bad she was, would be Nebula, who may as well have been a full droid. Search for his rocks It was sometime after he started the Black Order that Thanos learned about colorful glowing rocks that could alter reality. He made it his goal to locate and collect all the rocks so that he could snap away half of The Universe for his waifu, the Grim Reaper. At the time Thanos only cared to sit on his chair while his army genocided planets, so he mostly let the Black Order and his other elite generals hunt down the rocks. In ALTA+32, Thanos sent Loki to Earth to retrieve the blue rock that from SHIELD. Thanos gave Loki the yellow rock inside of a stick to help him steal the blue rock off of Earth, thinking it was a good idea at the time. He quickly came to regret this decision when Loki lost to The Avengers, who took back both rocks for themselves, completely oblivious to their immense power. Two years later in ALTA+34, Thanos sent Ronan to find the purple rock on Morag. Luckily, Ronan faced no opposition whatsoever and was able to easily retrieve it from his faithful Kree (not to be confused with Chiss) soldiers. Instantly Ronan decided that he was going to keep the purple rock, which made Thanos especially salty since he wanted to sit down after getting up from his chair on a special occasion to crash the Fortnite Battle Royale on Venus. As he sent Gamora and Nebula to go retrieve the purple rock from Ronan, Nebula suddenly started glitching because a version of herself from another universe was interfering with her personal built-in wi-fi hotspot. Intrigued by this development, Thanos went through the other Nebula's memory files and found that she came from a universe where he succeeded in completing his rock collection and snapped away half of all life on Earth. Delighted by this news, Thanos decided to overload the alternate Nebula so that he could replace her with his Nebula and infiltrate the Snapiverse's Avengers. Relationships Family *A'Lars - Father *Starfox - Brother *Black Order **Corvus Glaive - Adopted son **Cull Obsidian - Adopted son **Ebony Maw - Adopted son **Gamora - Adopted daughter **Nebula - Adopted daughter **Proxima Midnight - Adopted daughter Allies *Grim Reaper - Waifu Enemies *The Avengers (Snapiverse) **Bruce Banner (Snapiverse) **Carol Danvers (Snapiverse) **Steve Rogers (Snapiverse) **Thor (Snapiverse) **Tony Stark (Snapiverse) Category:People Category:Males Category:Titans Category:Deceased